Lonely
by Li Chylee
Summary: Ketika semua anggota penyelidik kasus KIRA tengah terlelap, L memutuskan inilah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal yang selama ini ingin ia tanyakan pada Light. Warning inside. Dedicated for PenWanderer, my missing bestfriend.


**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: GAJE, possibly OOC and contains shounen-ai.**

**Don't like? Click back.**

**Setting: saat Light kehilangan ingatannya tentang Death Note. (Higuchi's Case)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lonely**

By Li Chylee

L tidak tahu. Tapi ia ingin tahu. Keingintahuan itulah yang membimbingnya untuk menanyakan satu hal yang sejak dulu selalu berada di ujung lidahnya namun berakhir dalam kebisuan karena tak sempat terkatakan. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau Tuhan mengambil nyawanya di saat rasa ingin tahu itu belum terpuaskan oleh sebuah jawaban yang pasti. Dan lagi, pekerjaannya sebagai detektif membuatnya harus selalu siap untuk diintai maut, terutama ketika ia berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang mampu mencabut nyawa seseorang hanya dengan mengetahui nama dan wajah sang korban.

"Apakah Yagami-kun pernah merasakan kesepian?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terucap di suatu malam ketika seluruh anggota penyelidik kasus KIRA tengah mengistirahatkan diri di ruangan lain sementara L dan Light memilih untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan. L menyadari perubahan mimik wajah pemuda yang ditanyanya. Bagaimanapun, pertanyaan itu memang terdengar aneh dan konyol, bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Seorang Light Yagami, yang mempunyai orang tua lengkap, adik perempuan yang manis, pacar (dan mantan) yang cantik, serta teman-teman yang mengagumi kecerdasannya, merasa kesepian?

Bukankah itu bisa dibilang adalah pertanyaan paling menggelikan sedunia?

"Ryuzaki, apakah kau sebegitu jenuhnya memeriksa dokumen-dokumen ini sehingga menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku?" gumam Light. Tatapannya menyiratkan bahwa ia berniat untuk menelepon seorang psikolog profesional supaya dia bisa memeriksa kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan 'teman'nya yang disebabkan oleh kejenuhan pekerjaan atau semacamnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan saya, Yagami-kun. Dan saya tidak butuh psikolog," jawab L sambil mengambil sebuah biskuit berbentuk kepala panda lalu mengamatinya dari jarak yang cukup jauh, seolah jika ia mengamatinya cukup lama, biskuit itu bisa berubah menjadi panda sungguhan.

Light menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah aneh detektif berambut hitam berantakan itu. Selain itu, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana cara L mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya. Apakah kejeniusan mereka berdua membuat sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti telepati dapat menghubungkan pikirannya dengan pikiran L?

Light menyingkirkan pikiran itu lalu melipat tangan di bawah dadanya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Ryuzaki?"

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan saya, Yagami-kun," ujar L datar. Bola matanya yang besar kini beralih untuk menatap figur pemuda berambut karamel yang duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di sampingnya. "Apakah Yagami-kun pernah merasakan kesepian? Kau hanya harus menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'."

"… Ya," akhirnya Light menjawab. "Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan alasannya secara detail, kan?"

"Sayangnya kau harus, Yagami-kun. Karena menurut pendapat saya, KIRA adalah seseorang yang sangat kesepian."

Kedua bola mata Light sedikit melebar mendengar pernyataan L.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Apa hubungannya kesepian dengan KIRA?"

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau seseorang mempunyai orang–orang yang menyayangi tapi tidak mengerti dirinya?"

Light terdiam mendengar pertanyaan L. Di balik pertanyaan itu, ia yakin pasti tersembunyi suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan persentasi apakah dia adalah KIRA atau bukan. Dan entah kenapa, Light merasa L benar-benar menganggapnya KIRA saat menyuarakan pertanyaan itu.

"Menurutku, Ryuzaki, orang itu akan mencari seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya."

"Kalau dia tidak bisa menemukan orang yang mengerti dirinya?" L kembali bertanya.

"Dia akan tetap mencari sampai menemukannya."

"Kalau dia tetap tidak bisa menemukannya?"

Hening.

Terjadi acara saling menatap di antara kedua orang dengan kecerdasan tingkat tinggi itu. Saat L memutuskan untuk membawa biskuit panda yang dicapitnya ke dalam mulutnya—matanya tetap menatap mata Light—Light pun memutuskan untuk menjawab lagi pertanyaan L yang terkesan sedikit 'memaksa' itu.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin di antara miliaran orang yang tinggal di planet ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengerti dia. Pasti orang itu akan menemukannya, walau selama dan sejauh apapun dia harus mencari. Dan kalau kau bertanya memakai kata 'kalau' lagi, aku janji aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini, Ryuzaki. Jujur saja, pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu membuatku sakit kepala," ujar Light. Jemarinya memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk lebih menegaskan kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Jika orang itu menemukan orang yang mengerti dirinya tapi tidak menyayanginya, apa yang akan terjadi?" L sama sekali tidak menggubris keluhan Light karena sekarang ia sudah bertanya lagi.

"Ryuzaki, sudah kubilang—"

"Saya menggunakan kata 'jika', bukan 'kalau', Yagami-kun."

Kali ini Light benar-benar memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Terserah. Kau cari saja sendiri jawabannya."

"Sudah saya cari, tapi tidak saya temukan. Makanya saya bertanya pada Yagami-kun." L mengambil lagi biskuit pandanya dan kali ini langsung mengunyahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini padaku?"

"Karena Yagami-kun adalah teman pertama saya. Biasanya seseorang akan menanyakan sesuatu pada temannya dulu dibanding langsung bertanya pada orangtua atau gurunya. Dan asal kau tahu, saya tidak mempunyai orangtua apalagi guru. Saya mempelajari semuanya dengan otodidak, walau kadang Watari membantu saya—itu pun sangat jarang." Entah hanya imajinasi Light atau bukan, terdengar sedikit nada keangkuhan dalam ucapan L.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja pertanyaan konyolmu itu pada Watari, Ryuzaki," ucap Light. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk mempelajari lagi data-data yang tertera di layar komputer, walau ia akui, tatapan L sedikit mengusik konsentrasinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu, L?"

Jika Light berhenti memanggil L dengan 'Ryuzaki', bisa dipastikan pemuda berparas layaknya idola remaja itu serius.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan saya, Light-kun," balas L yang juga mengganti nama panggilan Light.

"...Bisa ulangi pertanyaanmu?"

Akhirnya Light menyerah. Ia tahu kadang kekeraskepalaan L bisa lebih mengganggu daripada kekeraskepalaan Misa yang ingin selalu lengket dengannya.

"Jika orang itu menemukan orang yang mengerti dirinya tapi tidak menyayanginya, apa yang akan terjadi?" ulang L.

"Kurasa mereka akan menjadi sahabat... atau mungkin rival. Sahabat, karena orang itu mengerti dirinya. Rival, karena orang itu tidak menyayanginya. Hubungan mereka akan cukup rumit."

"Kenapa hanya karena tidak menyayangi, otomatis menjadi rival?"

"Itu hanya pendapatku saja, Ryuzaki. Kenapa kau jadi lebih cerewet daripada Misa?" Ucapan itu rupanya menyinggung perasaan L, karena ia sama sekali tidak suka jika ia dibandingkan dengan gadis pirang itu. Namun ia mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk menjejalkan biji buah kedongdong di pojokan sana ke tenggorokan Light. Ia pun kembali bicara, dan kata-katanya cukup menggetarkan hati Light.

"Light-kun, kita saling mengerti walaupun sifat kita berlainan. Apa kau menyadari hal itu?"

Light menatap bulatan berwarna hitam kelam milik L. Memang benar, walaupun mereka sangat berbeda bagaikan kutub utara dan kutub selatan, tapi ada semacam ikatan yang mampu menyatukan jalan pikiran mereka. Mereka bisa membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti, terima kasih pada otak jenius yang dianugerahkan Tuhan pada dua pemuda itu.

"Light-kun, seandainya kau tidak diberikan senjata pembunuh yang bisa membuat para korban berjatuhan, kita pasti bisa menjadi sahabat karib. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi, sama seperti ayahmu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dirimu. Kau terlalu cerdas. Kau dikagumi oleh banyak orang tapi kecerdasanmu menimbulkan adanya pembatas antara kau dan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau pun merasa kesepian karena tidak mempunyai seorang 'teman'. Dan kau juga mempunyai rasa empati yang sangat rendah pada orang lain... begitu kau melihat ada suatu cara untuk menegakkan 'keadilan'mu sendiri, kau menggunakan cara yang brutal untuk menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan pada para kriminal itu untuk mengubah cara hidup mereka. Kau tidak peduli pada perasaan keluarga dari orang-orang yang menjadi korbanmu. Kau menciptakan teror pada penduduk dunia. Kau—"

"Cukup, L. Aku. Bukan. KIRA. AKU BUKAN KIRA!"

Kedua tangan Light mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya menatap jalang pada L, yang masih memasang wajah selurus penggaris. Light benci mengakuinya, tapi hati kecilnya bisa merasakan bahwa analisa L benar. Sekarang ia bisa membayangkan dirinya sendiri adalah KIRA. Light selalu berpikir sebuah rasa bernama 'kesepian' tidak akan berdampak besar pada kehidupannya. Tapi mendengarkan pemaparan L, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa melihat KIRA sebagai orang lain. Setidaknya, KIRA yang pertama muncul. Karena untuk KIRA kedua dan ketiga, ia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang itu.

"Apakah saya terlalu memojokanmu, Light-kun?" tanya L. Terlintas rasa prihatin menyelimuti wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa eskpresi. Light benci ekspresi prihatin itu. Ia bukan orang yang pantas diperlihatkan wajah seperti itu.

"Tebakanmu selalu tepat, Jenius. Tapi untuk analisamu tadi, aku tidak bisa menerimanya, karena aku yakin, aku bukanlah KIRA. Aku mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayangiku... aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti yang KIRA lakukan." Light mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia tidak ingin terpancing emosinya sendiri dan melakukan sesuatu atas dasar amarah, karena ia tahu itu hanya akan menambah persentasi kecurigaan L padanya.

"Saya harap itu benar, Light-kun. Karena kau benar-benar teman pertama saya, dan selain mengerti dirimu, saya juga mulai menyayangimu."

Light menatap L tak percaya, seakan L baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai makanan pedas.

"Walau tidak menunjukannya, tapi saya juga merasakan kesepian, Light-kun. Saya tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada semua orang yang saya kenal. Tapi setelah menjalani hari-hari bersamamu, kesepian itu mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Kita bisa saling memahami tanpa harus mengatakan apapun... dan rasa sayang itu tumbuh tanpa saya sadari. Jika kau benar-benar KIRA, saya harap kau akan berhenti menghakimi orang lain dengan hukum yang kau ciptakan sendiri. Saya siap menjadi orang yang mengerti sekaligus menyayangimu. Saya akan menghilangkan kesepian yang Light-kun rasakan, dan saya tulus mengatakan ini," jelas L. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tidak sekalipun mengedipkan matanya saat ia mengatakan semua hal itu pada putra keturunan Yagami di depannya. Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi teman bercakap-cakapnya itu malah memandang L dengan aneh. L mengerti, memang sangat aneh baginya mengucapkan kalimat yang mirip dengan pernyataan cinta itu—walaupun L sama sekali tidak bermaksud ke sana.

"Light-kun?" L menggoyang-goyangkan biskuit pandanya di depan Light yang masih membelalak dan menganga seperti orang kena sihir Ki Joko Pintar.

"Ryuzaki, kau tidak serius kan? Kau pasti bercanda," Light akhirnya mampu menguasai diri dan merespon ucapan L.

"Apakah ekspresi saya kelihatan seperti sedang bercanda? Dan lagi, bercanda setelah membicarakan hal seserius KIRA?" tanya L retoris.

"Kau tadi bicara seakan-akan aku benar-benar KIRA."

"Persentasemu masih belum mencapai nol persen."

Light menarik napas panjang. Ini akan menjadi perdebatan mereka yang biasa, dan baru akan berakhir kalau Misa datang dengan rengekan manjanya meminta jatah kencan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak, L?"

L hanya memasukkan biskuit berisi krim stroberi ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan mengunyahnya dengan kalem.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memahami Light-kun seperti saya."

Light mendengus.

"Tidak ada yang akan rela mati demi aku seperti Misa," tantangnya.

Dahi L berkerut. _Lagi-lagi gadis pirang itu_...

"Saya tidak bodoh. Saya tidak akan mati untuk Light-kun. **Saya akan hidup untuk Light-kun**."

...

Oke, itu benar-benar terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta, walaupun L mengatakannya hanya karena tidak mau dibandingkan dengan Misa lagi.

'...Yah, aku memang tidak pernah merasa kesepian saat bersamanya. Setidaknya dia selalu punya bahan untuk mengajakku bertengkar. Tapi... hidup untukku? _Are you f*cking serious_, L?' batin Light. Pemuda berambut karamel itu memalingkan wajah dengan rona tipis menodai wajah tampannya.

"Light-kun, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau setuju jika saya menjadi orang yang mengisi ruang kesepian di hatimu?" tanya L, tidak sadar kalau, **lagi-lagi**, kalimatnya bernuansa ambigu.

"Terserah sajalah. Setidaknya kau tidak seberisik Misa."

L tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah untuk berhenti membunuh para kriminal itu, karena Light-kun tidak akan saya biarkan kesepian lagi mulai sekarang."

"AKU BUKAN KIRAAAAAA!"

_Crap_, sepertinya kedua pemuda itu tidak pernah bosan mengulang-ulang pertengkaran yang sama setiap hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik. Hal baiknya adalah, pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu mampu menciptakan ikatan emosional antara sang detektif dan sang tersangka yang menutup pintu kesepian di lubuk hati masing-masing.

Ya, kesepian lah yang justru merekatkan hubungan dua pemuda berbeda sifat itu. Namun seiring dengan bertambah dekatnya mereka, kesepian itu pun perlahan berganti menjadi rasa saling mengerti dan menyayangi... walau keduanya belum menyadari betapa rasa sayang itu akan segera berubah lagi menjadi sesuatu yang lebih bermakna.

**Fin.**

**A/N: **Ga tau mau ngomong apa. Tumben-tumbenan aja sih aku bikin fic yang Light-nya waras(?) gini. #ditabok

Fic ini tadinya mau dipublish buat 2nd LightL Day, tapi telatnya bener-bener kebangetan =_=;\ #ditabok pake sandal jepit

Fic ini aku buat untuk mengobati kekangenanku sama **PenWanderer**__a.k.a Pen-san, sebab untuk beberapa bulan ini Pen-san ngilang ga tau kemana ;_; Kangeeeeeen~ siapapun yang akhir-akhir ini pernah kontak sama Pen-san, tolong bilangin dong aku kangen. T^T #plak

Udah ah, aku jadi pengen nangis srot-srot gini. Kasih komen ama concrit aja ya? Aku tahu fic ini gaje abis dan kayak bukan gayaku, tapi aku sangat menghargai kalian yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk me-review. :')

Review please~


End file.
